Folge 9 Ashina
Ashina Ash: Also, jetzt sollte sie kommen! Klingeling Ash: Ja? WAS WILLST DU VERF****** ARSCHLOCH HIER? Sonic: Ich möchte nur sehen, wie du dich bei Mina blamierst! Ash: VERZIEH DICH, DU NERVENSÄGE! Sonic: Aber nicht bei „His World“! Ash: Es kommt von nebenan! Sonic: Ja, sicher. Lass mich raten: Du hörst gerade „Almost Dead“, oder? Ash: Nein! Sag mal, warum REDE ICH MIT DIR? Sonic: Vielleicht weil du keine Freunde wegen deiner Art hast! Ash: Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege! Sonic rennt weg Ash: Wenigstens ist er weg! Klingeling Ash: Ja? WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN? Sonic: Hallo, Ash. Ich will nur gucken, ob Mina sich traut, mit dir zu essen. Ash: Ich würde dich jetzt töten, wenn Mina nicht gleich auftauchen würde! Sonic: Hast du Angst vor Mina? Ash: Jetzt reichts! Ash zückt ein Handy und wählt eine Nummer Ash: Ja, ich weiß wo Sonic ist! OK, Tschau! Sonic: Wem hast du angerufen? Amy: Sonic! Sonic: Hey, das ist nicht fair! Sonic rennt um sein Leben Ash: Ok, jetzt kann mir niemand diesen Abend ruinieren! Klingeling Metal-Sonic: WO IST SONIC? Ash: Er rennt gerade weg vor Amy weg! Metal-Sonic: Danke! Ich werde mich persönlich bei Sonic bedanken bei seinem Standort! Ash: Danke, es sollte aber eine Sonic-Bekämpfungseinheit geben! Klingeling Ash: Ja? Mina! Mina: Also ich bin hier! Ich dachte, du redest nicht mit Sonics! Ash: Metal-Sonic ist wenigstens korrekt! Mina: OK, aber lassen wir Sonic aus unserem Abend raus! Klingeling Mina: Ash, es klingelt! Ash: Welcher Idiot wagt es? Scourge: Hallo Nerd! Hast du Sonic und seine mother******* Freunde gesehen? Ash: Nein, nur ein Idiot aus Moebius, der König ist! Scourge: Du wagst es! Ash knallt die Tür zu Mina: Wer war es? Ash: Nur ein Obdachloser! Mina: Aber es ist Scourge! Ash: Was macht es für einen Unterschied? Klingeling Ash: Ausgerechnet HEUTE klingelt jeder! Fiona: Hallo, mein Zuckerpüppchen! Hast du was vor? Ash: WTF? Mina: Fiona Fox? Was willst du? Fiona: Ein Date mit ihm! Mina: Er ist besetzt! Fiona: Von wem? Ich sehe keine attraktive Person in der Nähe! Mina: Von MIR! Mina schlägt Fiona ins Gesicht Fiona: Boah, es ist dein Ernst? Ash, rette mich! Ash: Du kannst mich mal! Mina: Ok, dieser Abend grenzt an Wahnsinn! Ash: Tut mir Leid, Mina, es war nicht so geplant! Ein paar Idioten zerstören diesen Abend! Klingeling Ash: WAS WOLLT IHR ALLE VON MIR? ICH HABE EIN TREFFEN MIT MINA UND IHR NERVT ALLE! Sharps: Mann, chill doch! Mach: Man kann nicht mit ihn reden! Max: Gehen wir! Mina: Ash, es war doch nur meine Band! Ash: Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin mit den Nerven fertig! Ich halte es nicht aus! Mina: Ist schon OK! JETZT sind wir aber am Essen! Nach dem Essen Mina: Danke für diesem Abend! Ash: Bitte, endlich keine Nervensägen mehr wie Son... Sonic: In His World Where live is strong! Ash: Halts Maul! Ich weiß, dass du diese Idioten alle geholt hast! Ash schlägt ihn ins Gesicht Shadow: Epic! Lien-Da: OK, ihr Narren! Ihr habt lange genug im Frieden gelebt! Jetzt bereitet euch vor! Gae-Na: Vor was? Lien-Da: Auf die Weltherrschaft! Gae-Na: Sie haben Recht Grandmaster! Lien-Da: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lien-Das Dark Legion greift an! Endet es gut oder schafft es Lien-Da, die Welt zu unterjochen? LIEST WEITER! Erster Auftritt Max Mach Sharps Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 1